


A "Family's" Game of Chess

by TouhouEmblem



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouhouEmblem/pseuds/TouhouEmblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two seemed to play their own game of chess, carefully moving around one another; making sure to avoid each other, yet keeping each other within arm's reach. Frankly, It peeved off Minato to no end. He was tired of weakly attempting to join in on their game. Minato had a gut feeling that if he simply let the two play their pieces as they wished, something irrevocable would occur. Deep down, Minato knew he would have to join Shinjiro’s and Ken's game; an unexpected third player that would play by his own rules and hopefully end this senseless game with all three the victors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

It had been another excruciating night through Tartarus. While it was physically easier thanks to S.E.E.S’ new member Shinjiro, Minato found that the night’s expedition was more mentally exhausting than prior nights. He had decided to test his senpai’s usefulness in battle, and his expectations were all met as he had expected of the former S.E.E.S member. Shinjiro had more than proven his prowess during the Dark Hour. He made sure to outfit Shinjiro with some of the best equipment Officer Kurosawa currently had. Only Ken had better equipment than Shinjiro; a fact which the boy took great proud of. If Ken got seriously hurt, Minato would never forgive himself. The problem arose from Minato's decision of only bringing Shinjiro and Ken. 

They had both been proficient in battle, but they worked as two separate units. Unlike the conglomerate that was Junpei and Yukari whenever a situation arose, whether in battle or in school. The atmosphere between the two seemed too cold, too hostile. Minato knew that his presence affected how the two acted yet he could tell that the two's current behavior on the expedition wasn't far off from how they usually interacted. When they encountered a shadow, Ken would make sure to stay as far away from Shinjiro as possible, even if that put him closer to a shadow. Despite this, Shinjiro would make sure to protect Ken until he got he realized that it was only putting the ten year old in more danger. Instead, Shinjiro focused on helping Minato whenever the second-year felt fatigued. Although Minato noticed a harsh glare directed toward his way from Shinjiro whenever Ken got hurt. Despite the care of Minato's and Ken's health, S.E.E.S’s leader could tell that Shinjiro was mindless of his own. Made worse from Ken's behavior. Ken was always mindful and quick to cast diarahan regardless of how minor the injury yet, whenever Shinjiro was injured, Ken would always seem to not notice the third-year’s condition until Minato prompted Ken to heal him. This was usually met with either Ken clenching his teeth or glaring at Minato. Overall, Minato knew there were serious benefits from having S.E.E.S. newfound members, but they were heavily outweighed by negatives that came from the newest members. Minato knew there were issues between Ken and Shinjiro, but he hadn't imagined that they would run this deep.

Ever since Shinjiro rejoined, Ken made it a habit of staying in his room whenever the other was in the dorm; Ken also felt the need of keeping close to Minato, especially whenever Shinjiro tried to, admittedly very few times, talk to either Minato or Ken. The few times he had hung out with Shinjiro, Minato had enjoyed them. Especially when Minato and Fuuka has taken some, much needed, cooking lessons from Shinjiro. Minato noticed that whenever he made the smallest interactions with Shinjiro, Ken would always make a face and seem to ignore Minato for some time. Ken would also keep a further distance from Shinjiro. In turn, Minato saw that Shinjiro held a great distance between him and Ken. Shinjiro kept a distance with everyone from S.E.E.S, even with Akihiko, but Minato knew that the cold rift held between Shinjiro and Ken was maintained by both members, not from Shinjiro alone. 

Minato missed the days when Ken would be in the lounge, drinking black coffee; until Minato had told Ken that coffee would stunt Ken's growth. The 10 year old immediately gave up the beverage… for all of two days until the kid suffered a relapse from the lack of caffeine. Eventually Ken rationalized with himself that drinking enough milk would counter the coffee, and also enhance Ken's attempt of seeming like an adult-although he would never disclose that piece of information to anyone. Minato missed the admittedly few days when he walked Ken to school -Ken had later told him that Minato's presence had caused quite a stir with Ken’s friends, wondering who the mysterious stranger was. Minato missed being able to spend time with the kid. As soon as he met him, Minato felt a deep connection with him. He knew all the deep feelings that Ken secretly harbored. A young kid forced to grow too early. A young kid forced apart from their parents at all too ripe an age. A young kid forced to fight against shadows in a desperate bid to find someplace to belong. A young kid mercilessly punished by the cruel mechanicians of fate. Minato refused to accept it; he refused to let Ken suffer through growing up alone. Minato made a sincere effort to get to know the kid, and he did. Ken began to trust Minato. Minato wasn't much of a talker, but he knew the effort of just being there for Ken spoke volumes to the elementary-schooler. Eventually, Ken felt confident going to Paulownia Mall and Iwatodai Station with just Minato. Although Ken had gotten food poisoning from Wild Duck Burger and Minato had to take care of Ken the following day. Minato felt as if he had made a connection to Ken, he had truly felt that maybe he could make a difference in the kid's life; that Ken could have a father figure.

Yet all of that changed when Shinjiro joined. That was the real reason for only having Ken and Shinjiro join for the expedition. Minato hasn't found out much. All he could tell was that Ken really disliked Shinjiro. Minato also saw Shinjiro trying to help Ken, and immediately giving up on the idea. The two seemed to play their own game of chess, carefully moing around one another making sure to avoid each other yet keeping each other within arm's reach. Frankly, It peeved off Minato to no end. He was tired of weakly attempting to join in on their game. Minato had a gut feeling that if he simply let the two play their pieces as they wished, something irrevocable would occur. Deep down, Minato knew he would have to join Shinjiro’s and Ken's game; an unexpected third player that would play by his own rules and hopefully end this senseless game with all three the victors.


	2. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minato and Shinjiro seem to get along but then it goes to hell.

No sooner than when S.E.E.S had completed yet another successful expedition through Tartarus, they had to reface the realities of school, well, Junpei had to reface the realities of school; the poor teen was still in shock over the realization of Chidori being a member of Strega. He was finally getting over the issue, when he had overheard Mitsuru and Fuuka discussing the situation of Strega. Currently Junpei was holed up in his room, refusing to come out for any reason despite it being monday morning; made worse was Mitsuru’s threats towards Jupei if he ditched school. 

“Iori! While I don’t understand the pain you're going through, this is no excuse for you to abandon your studies. If you were to simply mull around, Strega, and by extension Chidori, would be accomplishing their goal.” Mitsuru paused for a second, and was going to continue speaking until the door opened. 

“Alright, alright I'm going.” As quickly as the door was opened, the door was shut. Although there was a small smile on Mitsuru’s face, Minato could see the distinct scowl of her eyes. Minato let out a sigh from seeing the minor squabble. Finally noticing his presence, Mitsuru turned around.

“I hope our leader doesn’t try to get out of school as well.” Minato followed her gaze to see that they landed on your injury. During a prior expedition, a shadow had charged at an exhausted Ken; Minato had pushed Ken out of the way and had gotten crushed against the wall by the shadow. Upon impact, Minato had heard a large crunch and later felt being encased by Juno’s indestructible barrier while everyone else dealt with the shadow before he blacked out. When Minato came to, he had been in a hospital run by the Kirijo corporation. The only remnant of the whole disaster was a fractured left arm; and Minato wasn’t ready for people to be fussing over him. Minato wouldn’t admit it, but he hated being coddled; it made him feel useless. He had gotten his fill of being coddled when he woke up; most of S.E.E.S had asked him question, wondering if he knew who they were and the like. Once they knew their leader was safe, and they had arrived at the dorm, everyone had let Minato retreat to his room. A while later, Ken had nervously walked into Minato’s room and profusely apologized for getting in the way and for being the cause of Minato’s injury. A couple apologies in, Ken began to cry. Minato had been shocked at seeing Ken cry, only to remember the simple fact that despite the boy's, surprising maturity, he was still ten; broken out of his reverie, Minato tried to console Ken but Ken had left halfway through. Knowing that he would be heard on deaf ears, Minato didn't pursue. Ken’s situation remained the same and the kid was going through a slump like Junpei. Except of wanting to stay at the dorms, Ken made it a mission to leave before anyone else had woken up, day included. Remembering Ken’s current slump, Minato sighed, bringing attention from Mitsuru. 

“Is there something troubling you leader?” Minato shook his head in denial. Seeing his, admittedly common, response Mitsuru seemed pensive. “While I know you are lying to me, I won’t press the matter. Instead, when you feel confident enough to tell me, I’ll be there to listen.” Minato smiled at Mitsuru’s thoughtfulness, no doubt brought out with the help of Fuuka. Seeing his smile, Mitsuru gleamed in positivity. “Well, now that that’s taken care of and knowing that Junpei won’t come out of his room today, it seems that he’ll have to have a replacement.” 

“A replacement?” Hearing Minato speak, makes Mitsuru smile as she knows she’s caught his interest. 

“As president of the student council, I can’t have people think that our dorm is all fun and games; we already have the special privilege of having co-ed dorms, so those of us who live here need to set examples for the rest of the students lest there be unsavory rumors about us. And I especially can't have the school think that it’s student council president accept ditching; as such, Shinjiro will now be attending Gekkoukan.” Minato remains silent. Mitsuru seemed to knew the question in Minato's mind. “I know just the trick to make him. You should probably get ready, and could you escort him to school to make sure that he actually goes. I'd do it myself but I need to be there early and knowing Shinjiro, he'll take as long as possible.” You nod to Mitsuru’s request/demand and head back to your room as Mitsuru heads to Shinjiro's. 

After getting dressed, Minato decided to head down to the lounge and wait expectantly for Shinjiro to come down as well. After five minutes, Minato sees Mitsuru with a small smirk plastered on her face. It seems that she was able to convince him. As she opens the door turns back to Minato, “Please make sure that he actually attends, his conduct school will be mine and Akihiko's concern. Thank you again.” Along with a small wave, Mitsuru is finally gone. Minato waits some more, until deciding to check on Shinjiro. As soon as Minato gets to his door, Shinjiro walks out, although he's surprised to see the second-year waiting outside his door.

“I'm going. You really going to babysit me? I can get to school on my own.” Shinjiro closes his door behind him and starts walking, not waiting for Minato. 

“I didn't think you'd actually go.” Minato takes big strides to keep up with Shinjiro.

“Well I didn't think I'd have to babysit you either, but Mitsuru just knows how to push people's buttons to get what she wants.” Hearing Shinjiro's words, quickly catches Minato off guard. He tries to hide it, and would have if Shinjiro didn't see Minato's eye widen. “She asked to me to walk you to school because of your injury and she knew nobody would mess with you if I was with you. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Then she threatened me with kitchen duty for a month if I didn't go.” Minato smiles at hearing about Mitsuru's threat, yet he feels as if something doesn't add up.

“I thought you liked cooking though? You always seem so happy to make food for Koromaru.” Over hearing the incident in which he'd been discovered by Aigis, Shinjiro goes slack-jawed for a second.

“It's different. Koromaru can't cook for himself.” Shinjiro goes silent, as if thinking about adding more. “I ain't cooking that protein crap for Akihiko either.” Hearing that makes Minato laugh since it's true. He recalls when Fuuka had made lunch to Akihiko as gratitude for saving her from Tartarus - Minato also knew it was because of her crush since he saved her but Akihiko was as dense as a brick. Akihiko had somehow lived and had given get advice on cooking; which had pretty much revolved around adding protein to anything and everything. Needless to say, when Shinjiro found out, he was more than pissed. Remembering the debacle elicited a small chuckle from Minato, surprising Shinjiro and a few looks from other train passengers.

“What's so funny?” Shinjiro seems incredulous to have heard Minato laugh. 

“I remembered the time when Akihiko taught Fuuka to cook with protein and how angry you got.” Shinjiro is still in shock from the the surprise of not only hearing his leader laugh but talk fit a surprisingly long time for the second-year. It takes a while for Shinjiro to recover.

“Don't remind me of that mess.” Shinjiro pauses once again before deciding to speak again. “Thanks for not telling anyone else about the situation with Aigis and Koromaru.” Feeling cheeky, Minato decides to press his luck. 

“How do you know I didn't tell anyone?” Shinjiro gives a snort from hearing Minato's question. 

“Everyone would have been talking about it, especially Junpei. Aigis sure tells you everything doesn't she?” Minato nods at the question which seems to give courage in him. “Thanks for having Aigis make sure that Ken's okay.” Heading the rare gratitude from Shinjiro makes Minato give an even rarer smile. And from the corner of his eye, Minato can see a small blush form on Shinjiro’s face. 

“It's no problem. Why is it that you care about Ken so much?” Before Minato can ask more, Shinjiro gives him a deadly glare.

“It's none of your concern.” 

“But-” It seems that Shinjiro if starting to get irritated.

“I said it's none of your business!” The shouting has caught almost everyone's attention. The ambience between the two immediately deteriorates after the question is asked. Seemingly lucky, the train arrives at Port Island Station and the two get off at their stop. The walk to Gekkoukan is silent the rest of the way. Minato can hear the gossip surrounding the two due to the unlikely pair and Minato's arm cast. Most likely due to anger, Shinjiro actually goes to his class, a fact Minato still made sure of despite the silence. Shinjiro slams the door, prompting Minato to walk back to his own class. Once he arrives, barely on time, Minato gives a small hello to Yukari and sits in his desk. Minato slumps his head against the desk. First Ken, and now Shinjiro. Minato was terrible at relationships and coming to the thought of just giving up on trying to know the two. He would just be pushed away regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading the first chapter and to those who left a kudos. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, everything will get much better I promise. (also more ken next chapter.)
> 
> P.S. The other pairings beside Minato x Shinjiro will be more side mentioned than anything since I want to keep this centered around Minato Shinjiro and Ken.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you hear about the new student?” 

“New? Yeah right! He’s just always been ditching. Wonder why he actually came today?”

“I heard that Arisato and him got in a gang fight, so Aragaki is watching over him.”

“Really!? I heard that Aragaki has blackmail on Arisato and he’s making sure that he doesn’t leave town.”

“That sounds a bit extreme.”

“Have you seen the new student? He just looks like a big problem. Plus, haven’t you seen Arisato, he’s in an arm cast. I bet you Aragaki broke it.” 

By now a small group had begun gossipping about Minato and Shinjiro. Ms. Toriumi had already arrived, but she was still tired from playing Innocent Sin Online to pay much attention today, regardless of whether her students actually followed her command of Independent Study. They tried to speak in hushed voices but Minato could still hear them. He tried to ignore them, but their incessant chatter was starting to aggravate him. Soon, their chatter turned from Shinjiro to primarily Minato. Hearing this, Minato soon began to lose interest and kept to himself with the exception of Yukari. Currently, Yukari was writing on Minato’s cast, she seemed calm, although her face betrayed her. It seemed that she was going to explode at any moment from the gossip; especially since the group was progressively getting louder. Before, Yukari could act, Ms. Toriumi began to scold them.

“This is supposed to be self-study; not idiotic banter; you five should know better than to be spreading baseless rumors.Are you trying to get your homeroom teacher in trouble.” Ms. Toriumi gave a fake pout before giving a small smile. “Anymore irresponsible behavior from you and I’ll send you to the Principal’s office!” After her chiding, Ms. Toriumi sat back down, too exhausted to deal with anything else. Yukari was shocked at Ms. Toriumi while Minato was silently thankful, although he knew ‘Maya’ would eventually come through for him. Although Minato would never reciprocate Ms. Toriumi’s feelings. Seeing her behavior cheered him up somewhat, helping him get through the rest of homeroom class. Although the group’s gossiping began once again after Ms. Toriumi left, Minato was able to -for the most part- ignore their pointless gossip. Through this, Minato was able to comfortably make it through school till lunch time rolled around. 

Yukari excused herself to go meet up with Mitsuru -- Minato was silently glad Yukari was able to move on from Minato thanks to Mitsuru. Since Junpei and Aigis weren’t at school today, that left Minato to eat by himself which wasn't a problem at all. The problem came from when Yukari suddenly reappeared to tap Minato’s shoulder. 

“Aragaki Senpai’s here for you.” Minato glanced at Yukari before shifting his gaze to Shinjiro. Although he couldn’t see Shinjiro's face, Minato could tell that the third-year was at least nervous. Yukari and Minato walked outside; Yukari gave a curt hello to the older male and left.

The atmosphere was a bit tense after what conspired in the morning, but it was mostly awkward with the way Shinjiro would slightly open his mouth and then close it immediately. Seeing Shinjiro’s nervousness, made Minato a bit more at ease. 

“I wanted to apologize for earlier. I overreacted and I know you didn’t mean anything wrong.” 

“Thank you.” Despite the miniscule small on Minato’s face, Shinjiro could tell that it was a genuine one; it was rare for the ever so stoic Minato to ever truly smile -- much less two in one day --and seeing him smile warranted a blush on Shinjiro’s part. The blush was short lived as soon as Minato headed back to his class. 

“Hey wait!” Minato stopped and turned back around. “Sorry for panicking, it’s just…” Shinjiro quickly trailed off, slowly losing his composure. After a couple seconds, the third-year seemed to regain his composure. “Would you like to go to the Beef Bowl Shop? My treat, for how I acted this morning.”

“That’d be great.” And for the third time that day, Shinjiro had drawn another smile from Minato. 

“Sure, I’ll see you after school or whatever’s fine with you.” Shinjiro was already on his way back to his own class, in an attempt to not get flustered any further. Seeing his behavior made Minato snort, but Shinjiro elected to ignore hearing it. Minato went back to his own class and saw how much of stir his recent interaction with Shinjiro caused. Minato decided to listen to his music and ignore the student’s gossip till the rest of the break. 

By the time Yukari returned, the student’s gossip hadn’t died down by much. Noticing all the chatter piqued Yukari’s interest. 

“What’d you guys even talk about?”

“He just apologized.”

“That’s it?” It took a couple of seconds for Yukari to register Minato’s words. “Apologize for what!?” By now, a large portion of the class began to take interest in the two’s conversation. Noticing this, Minato didn't want to divulge what happened in the morning to everyone at school. 

“I’ll tell you at the dorm.” Hearing his response quenched Yukari’s curiosity. Despite the obvious disappointment from the rest of the students, they left Minato alone and kept to their rumors for the rest of the school. Minato and Yukari said goodbye and went on their own ways. Minato went to the front of the school and waited for Shinjiro; it didn’t take long and the two were on their way. They idly talked but neither of the two were really bothered by the relative silent atmosphere. The rest of the way was rather uneventful till they finally arrived at Beef Bowl Shop. Unsurprisingly, Iwatodai station was rather packed as school had barely ended a while ago. The two sat down and ordered their dishes. 

“Why’d you choose this place?” Seeing as they were waiting, Minato decided to at least decide to make some small talk. 

“Me and Akihiko always come here.” 

“You two seem pretty close. Is it because you were both in S.E.E.S.” Hearing the mention of his prior time in S.E.E.S. seemed to put Shinjiro a bit on edge. 

“We actually knew each other growing up. Though I’m surprised that you ditched kendo practice.” Minato could tell that discussing Shinjiro’s past was off-limits but he could at least respect it. 

“They told me I didn’t have to go because of my broken arm.” Minato frowned after mentioning his arm.

“It’s still bothering you isn’t it?” Minato seemed surprised but Shinjiro continued to speak. “You don’t always have to be so reliable you know. You can count on us. Aren’t we supposed to be a team or something.”

“Yeah.” Minato nodded in agreement gratefully, yet something still seemed off. Despite the name, S.E.E.S wasn’t really a team; more of a circuit forcefully brought together in an attempt to make a product from nothing. S.E.E.S. was nice on the surface but digging deeper only showed the problems between everyone. This made Minato feel special; he was the glue that at least somewhat brought them together, but even then the glue couldn’t solve the issue. Minato felt the obligation to be the rock, but even then he was failing at that.

“Are you okay?” Hearing Shinjiro speak brought Minato out of his reverie. 

“Yeah.”

“Doesn’t sound like it. I’m here if you need help.” At that moment, the food came and Minato was grateful to atleast have the conversation die down a little and revert back to chitchat. Some time passes and the two are already on their way.

“Thanks for the meal.”

“No problem. It’s the least after the morning.” Once again, the conversation dies down, leaving a comfortable silence for the two of them. By, the time they arrive at the dorm, it’s already dark outside. They enter and nobody is in the lobby, until Minato notices Ken on the second floor. Ken is glaring at Shinjiro, when he notices Minato looking his way, Ken quietly storms off to his room; Shinjiro oblivious to what happened.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About you and Ken.” Shinjiro makes a face as if to say something but Minato cuts him off. “He was glaring at you, and this isn’t the first time. I can’t just pretend to ignore it.”

“What happened between us is not any of your concern.”

“How isn’t it? He never heals you when we go to Tartarus and you’ve gotten seriously hurt because of it.” Their fight doesn’t really last long since Mitsuru comes down from the stairs. 

“What is all the fighting about?” With Mitsuru’s presence, the two quit their fighting. 

“It’s nothing, I was just reminding our leader to get some rest.” Shinjiro made his way upstairs to his room. Seeing, him retreat caused a slight frown on Mitsuru’s face.

“I highly doubt that, but I won’t stick my nose into matters that don't concern me. But if you're fighting gets out of hand, I will step in. You two should be getting rest since we are going to Tartarus tonight. No need to facilitate any injuries. We’ve already caused quite a stir at school with your broken arm.” Minato merely nods his head in agreement.

“May I speak with you when we come back from Tartarus?” Minato decisively ignores the hole being made in the back of his head from Shinjiro’s glare.

“That would be acceptable. Just make sure you get rest before we head off.” Mitsuru heads upstairs as well to her room. Minato heads up to his room as well, making sure to not make eye contact with Shinjiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I lied about more Ken, but he should appear next chapter. The next chapter will also cover the expedition to Tartarus.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the ship of the protagonist x Shinjiro, yet most fan works have Minako as the protagonist, not Minato and I much prefer him. I also love the idea of September working out differently in that Ken can slightly work out and begin to understand Shinjiro even if only a bit. Plus, adding in Minato and Shinjiro growing really fond of Ken (and knowing the difficulty of having dead parents decide to take parents roles) this idea was born. I plan to keep this a relatively happy piece (Cause S.E.E.S deserves it), with the exception of maybe some side pieces. This is going to be slightly canon divergent and I try to intend to not really go all meta into this fic, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. If theres an error, don't be afraid to let me know. Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
